<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Partners by mc2rt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692822">Perfect Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt'>mc2rt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Konoha Academy, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Shino and Kiba hold a small funeral for Shino's chakra beetles. (One shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Inuzuka Kiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AKA Shino is a smol cinnamon roll and Kiba and Akamaru become his fierce protectors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the edge of the schoolyard, Aburame Shino knelt solemnly at the foot of a young ash tree. Its branches reached upwards as if yearning to grow out of their skinny and fragile state. Before him was a row of fresh graves each marked by a little white clover flower, larger than the resting places themselves. Below laid the remains of his dear partners, his chakra beetles.</p><p>Shino didn't cry. Crying caused increased blood pressure, excess moisture loss, irregular breathing. It would disturb the careful environment he worked to provide for the parasitic insects living in his body.</p><p>"Parasitic" was technically inaccurate. Though they spent the first part of their lives solely feeding and growing in the chakra system of their host, they were symbiotic. Mutualistic. They would become perfect partners in battle, spying, tracking, and all other shinobi activities their hosts would partake in. It was the tradition of the Aburame Clan.</p><p>Six years old, Shino was still learning to manipulate the tiny creatures that resided in him. Eventually, he would be expected to develop his own community of chakra-feeding species that obeyed his every command. For now, he worked to master control over his population of kikaichu, a common species of general purpose beetle.</p><p>Earlier during recess, he crouched alone by the front steps of the Academy. It was his very first week of class as a shinobi-in-training and he had yet to befriend any classmates. No matter, he wasn't alone anyway. He released some of the little black beetles and practiced commanding them along a path. So engrossed in keeping them in formation, he hadn't noticed two of his peers approaching with mischievous grins.</p><p>Suddenly, a foot stomped down in front of him.</p><p>"Oh no, cockroaches! Kill them!"</p><p>Shino's kikaichu were crushed and so was he.</p><p>He wanted to strike at his classmates now laughing raucously, but he unclenched his fists. He didn't like unnecessarily touching others if it could be helped. He swallowed the words he was about to yell. He preferred speaking at a low volume and only when absolutely needed. Although unwilling to fight back, he rose to his feet. Instead, he would walk away, not run away, from this situation, and with great care to dampen the impact of his footsteps. He weighed every action he took, always considering what could distress the remaining chakra beetles inside of him. It was his duty to provide stable living conditions for his insects. Temperature, humidity, vibrations - all affected their ability to thrive.</p><p>Just then, a wild-eyed boy flew out the Academy doors, knocking both bullies to the ground. "Pick on someone your own size, you pathetic cowards!" he snarled as they scurried away. A white-coated puppy stood beside him, bristling and barking loudly after them.</p><p>He introduced himself as Inuzuka Kiba and his loyal canine sidekick, Akamaru. "Shit stains, all of 'em," he muttered with disdain. It was a phrase he picked up from his mother, which he had promised not to repeat. "I can't believe they killed your partners just for fun. That's messed up."</p><p>Akamaru whined softly, presumably echoing his sentiments.</p><p>With the greatest care they could manage, the two boys lifted the cracked and spattered remains of the insects from the cement stairs with their fingertips. Shino found a secluded place in the yard to lay them to rest while Kiba picked the smallest flowers he could find.</p><p>Shino recalled his father's words. "These insects may die in ways that seem gruesome, for reasons that seem trivial... But they understand. Your body is all you have and you've given it to sustain them. They will serve you readily, no matter what. Our pact is simple and for that reason, it has lasted for many generations."</p><p>Shino bent down on one knee and looked down over the minuscule graves with remorse. Like most other beetles, kikaichu were slow and awkward taking off in flight. As their host, he was aware of their weaknesses and should have done more to protect them. Perhaps they would have escaped had he paid more attention to his surroundings. Perhaps they wouldn't have died before getting the chance to help him. He hung his head in silence.</p><p>Kiba flashed him a reassuring smile. "Those bugs were heroes. They got picked on by those assholes instead of you. They kept you safe even though they were so tiny."</p><p>Shino raised his head and nodded slowly. That was true.</p><p>Kiba pumped his fists with his chest puffed out. "If anyone tries to cause trouble with you or your bugs again, you tell us because if you don't wanna fight 'em, we will," he declared valiantly. "Right, Akamaru?"</p><p>His little dog gave a shrill bark of agreement.</p><p>"But," he added, kneeling next to Shino, "my mom says spoiling your partners isn't the same as taking good care of them. If they don't get used to all the stuff we might see or do in battle, then they'll be too scared to help when we need it."</p><p>Spoiling his kikaichu...? Shino contemplated the boy's words. He raised a good point. </p><p>Conditions on a battlefield would be variable and could change constantly. Even within his body, an involuntary rush of adrenaline would cause physiological changes altering internal conditions. His beetles needed to tolerate change, not be sheltered from it. He needed to encourage them to adapt, to adjust to his everyday movements. Only then could their partnership evolve to perfection.</p><p>Kiba held his fist out towards him and nodded in encouragement. "But until they get used to things, we'll be your partners too."</p><p>After a moment of contemplation, Shino lifted his hand and ever so lightly touched his knuckles against his. He smiled. "Thank you, Kiba. I'm Aburame Shino."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Is it weird that Shino knows so many big words as a small child? Sure, but this is a fictional ninja world and if they can send Itachi to war like, just after he learned to walk, Shino can have a rich vocabulary. I think it's probably weirder for bb Kiba to drop of a nugget of wisdom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>